En Mi Corazon Vivirás
by QWERTYsweetheart
Summary: Based off of You'll be in my heart from Disney's Tarzan. Antonio has been away for a long time and now he finally gets to go home to his little Italian rogue. Boss Spain and Chibi Romano...


This was an idea I had for a series based off the song 'You'll be in my heart' for Disney's Tarzan but this was the only one I wrote. I'm planning on doing the others though (France and Canada, England and America, Prussia and Germany, China and Japan, Italy and Hungary...) so tell me what you think.

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Human names used.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any characters and places associated with Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction!

* * *

Antonio approached his home, stopping as he approached the gate to take in the sight that he had craved since the moment he had left. He leant against the handle of his axe and gave a dazed smile; he would have stayed there all day, soaking up the sun, had there not been something more important on his mind.

He started towards the house again, unintentionally steps became faster, letting his axe and hat fall to the ground as he ran the last few steps, throwing open the door. "Lovino…!" There was so much excitement in his voice, his smile brightened more that thought possible. "Lovino, boss is home!"

As soon as the door opened, the little Italian's head shot out of the kitchen cupboard, his bottom lip trembling as if he could sob with happiness. He ran for the door but composed himself before he could launch himself onto the Spanish nation and peeped his head round the corner of the kitchen, tugging nervously on the bottom of his little maids dress.

Antonio's heart leapt in his chest when he saw that little face, he hadn't changed a bit. He was still his little Lovino and always would be; no matter how much the Italian grew it would never change… surely no one could take that away from him, not well he still lived.

The thought struck him hard. Those weeks at sea with only the thought of him had been torture, he couldn't have brought himself to come home if it was to an empty home, even being away from Lovino for the shortest of time filled him with all sort of fears. The cuts and bruises meant nothing anymore.

"You took your time bastard…" Lovino muttered harshly in his native tongue, focusing on the floor with a raging blush. He almost stuttered, mumbling under his breath. "Went to go see my bother again when you got back… did you? Are you here to give me away." He caught his face before it dropped, quickly regaining himself. "B-Because that would be g-great!"

Antonio just laughed, getting on one knee with his arms open wide. He couldn't worry about that now… "Come to boss now. Give boss a hug." There as a tense moment of silence as Lovino took a step towards the gentleman, his tiny heart racing; hating Antonio for leaving him, angry that all he wanted was to run to him.

Another step forward, and another, saw Lovino stood in his arms nervously. Antonio looked down at him for a brief moment, about to scoop him up when the little Italian leant forward and placed a delicate kiss on his cheek. An angry blush still spread across his cheeks again.

Antonio swept him up then, only holding him tighter against his weak protests and small fists smashing helplessly against Antonio's chest. "P-Put me down Bastard! Put me down! Put me down! Hey, hijo de puta I'm talking to you!"

The Spaniard, still beaming happily, stroked down the others hair until he had tired himself out. He hummed lightly muttering only half to the Italian, watching his eyes fall heavy. _"En mi corazon tu viviras, desde hoy sera y para siempre amor…"_

His eyes closes, leaning his head tentatively against Antonio's chest.

_"En mi corazon no importa que diran, dentro de mi estaras siempre."_

Only when he finally gave into sleep did his tiny hand grip a fistful of other others shirt, holding them together, not wanting to leave him again. Antonio sat down gently, cradling the other in his arms with a soft smile, stroking his cheek to sooth the still raging blush on the little ones face. "Boss missed you Lovino…" He muttered, placing a small kiss to his forehead. "…and as long as he can help it, he will never want to leave you again."

* * *

En Mi Corazon Viviras [European Spanish] - You'll live in my heart  
Song: [link]

En mi corazon tu viviras, Romano desde hoy sera y para siempre amor - you will live in my heart, Romano today and forever with love  
En mi corazon no importa que diran, dentro de mi estaras siempre... - In my heart will say no matter what, will always be in my...

(Please excuse my Spanish, I'm still learning)

Thank-you for reading x


End file.
